Calvin's Plan to Take Over the World
by calvinhobbes1010
Summary: Finished
1. The Da Vinci Code II

**CALVIN'S PLAN TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD**

Chapter 1:

The Da Vinci Code II

Calvin was sitting at his desk.

"Man Hobbes, I'm really getting sick of my plans to take over the world always failing" said Calvin.

"Well, first of all, you had no back-ups. You were the only person fighting. I wasn't even part of it. If you want to succeed, you'll need some more people" said Hobbes.

"You know what Hobbes, that's crazy" said Calvin.

"But its all I've got" said Calvin.

Calvin went downstairs and asked his mom if they could go to the store to buy something for homework.

"Sure Calvin, in just a few seconds" said Calvin's mom.

They got in the car and started to drive.

"Calvin, what store do you need to go to" asked Calvin's mom.

"Uhhhhhhh, the book store" said Calvin.

He had picked this store because it was right next to the firework store.

They drove up in the parking lot of the book store and walked inside.

"Hey mom, did you know that there is going to be a sequel to the Da Vinci Code?" said Calvin.

"OH, DAVINCI CODE SEQUEL, WHERE?" asked Calvin's mom.

"It's way over on the other side of the store" said Calvin, but before he even finished the word store, she was off.

Calvin got out of the bookstore and walked right down the side walk over to the fire work shop.

Calvin bought a pack of 10 bottle rockets.

Calvin started to walk out of the store, but was stopped by the cashier.

"HEY KID, You need to pay for that" said the store cashier, but Calvin just kept on walking.

Calvin got in his mom's car before the store cashier even saw him.

His mom arrived back in the car and said "Calvin, they didn't have any Da Vinci Code Sequel" said Calvin's mom.

"Oh, Uhhhhhhh, they must have been sold out" said Calvin.

When they got home, Hobbes was sitting on Calvin's bed.

"Hey Hobbes, get out the blue print paper, we're ready to take over the world" said Calvin.


	2. A Letter and An Explosion

Chapter 2:

A Letter and A Explosion

Calvin had been drawing for 2 hours on his blueprint paper.

After he was finally finished, he woke up Hobbes who had been sleeping, and showed him his plans.

1. Get hold of my good friends, The Deranged Mutant Killer Monster Snow Goons and the Weirdos from Another Planet.

2. Lead army of Snow Goons and Weirdos towards the White House, and hold the president hostage.

3. Force president to hold a press conference on TV, and then hypnotize everyone.

4. Enslave the people of the Earth.

5. (Addition), Instead of taking over the world, I'm going to take over the universe.

6. Force the inhabitants of each planet to surrender to my army.

7. Dump all of the living things I have enslaved on Earth.

8. "Accidentally" leave the Snow Goons and Weirdos on Earth

9. Hobbes and I board the spaceship

10. Go to Mars and live there.

Hobbes thought the plan was great, but there was one problem, no food.

So Calvin fixed it up so the plan said.

9. Pack food and survival stuff to go to Mars.

10. Hobbes and I board spaceship.

11. Go to Mars and live there.

"That's better" said Hobbes, "How are we going to contact the Weirdos and Snow Goons" asked Hobbes.

"That's why I bought these bottle rockets" said Calvin.

"But wouldn't the message explode?" asked Hobbes.

"Yes, if it wasn't in this protective metal container" said Calvin.

"OOOOOHHHHHH" said Hobbes.

Calvin started writing the letter to the Snow Goons and Weirdos.

(The Snow Goons and Weirdos are on Mars right now, plotting to destroy Earth.)

_Dear Snow Goons and Weirdos,_

_This is Calvin and Hobbes all the way from Earth. I know from past experiences, you are very angry at the world, so I have an offer for you. I have been planning to take over the world, and I've been thinking, wouldn't it be nice to take it over with some Snow Goons and Weirdos from Another Planet. So, if you want to take this offer, come on down to Earth, and I will discuss my plans with you. Hope to see you soon._

_Sincerely, _

_Calvin and Hobbes_

"OK Hobbes, I think we're ready" said Calvin.

Calvin placed the letter inside the metal container.

Calvin and Hobbes walked out to Calvin's backyard, and began strapping the bottle rockets to the metal container.

Calvin ran inside and grabbed a match.

He took a rock a struck the match against it.

The match ignited.

"LIFT OFF IN FIVE, FOUR, THREE, TWO, ONE!" screamed Hobbes, and Calvin lit the bottle rockets.

It didn't turnout as planned.

The bottle rocket flew up about twenty feet, but then took a nose dive right at their neighbors house.

The house exploded.

There was a good thing two bad things about this "explosion".

The good thing was no one was in the house.

The two bad things were, there was dynamite in the house, which caused this explosion to be very large, and that Calvin and Hobbes were going to be grounded for life.

Calvin and Hobbes decided, since they were going to take over the world anyway, they were going to go steal a space shuttle from NASA and hand deliver the letter to the Snow Goons and Weirdos.


	3. ReMeeting the Snow Goons and Weirdos

Chapter 3:

Re-meeting the Snow Goons and Weirdos

"Calvin, how are we going to get to NASA, you can't fool your mom with the Da Vinci Code II again." said Hobbes.

"Your right, so I'm going to use the FastAger 2500" said Calvin.

"Not again Calvin. Remember when you turned into a baby using that thing" said Hobbes.

"Yeah, but now I know how to use it" said Calvin.

"I have a bad feeling about this" said Hobbes.

Calvin handed Hobbes the FastAger 2500 and said "Push that green button on the controller".

Hobbes "accidentally" pushed the purple button, sending a flash of red light, hitting Calvin square in the face.

Calvin was sent flying backwards.

Hobbes looked over to where Calvin had crashed, and saw a little baby.

Hobbes walked over to Calvin. "goochy goochy go!" said Hobbes as he was pinching Calvin's cheeks.

The baby Calvin punched Hobbes right on the cheek, "YOW!" screamed Hobbes, "hurry up and turn me to 16" said Calvin.

Hobbes picked the controller up and pushed the red button, and there was a flash of green light.

Suddenly, there was a sixteen year old standing in Calvin's room.

He had acne all over his face, braces on his teeth, ripped black jeans, and that same red and black stripped shirt Calvin always wore.

"Okay Hobbes, now we need to make a fake drivers license" said the teenage Calvin.

Hobbes walked over to the computer, printed out a picture of a driver's license, took a picture of Calvin, printed that picture out, and pasted the picture on the license.

"Okay Hobbes, now let's go get in the car" said Calvin.

They hopped into Calvin's mom's car, and Calvin started the car.

"Now put the car in reverse" said Hobbes, and Calvin shifted the car stick, and put his foot on the pedal.

They began to move into the street.

"Now put in frontward drive, and turn the wheel to straighten out" said Hobbes, and Calvin did exactly what Hobbes said.

"Now don't push on the pedal to..." said Hobbes, but it was too late.

Calvin slammed on the pedal, and they were going 120 down the neighborhood street.

Hobbes covered his eyes and Calvin was screaming "WWWWWWHHHHHHOOOOOOOOO HHHHHHOOOOO".

They sped down the street, and these skateboarding kids were setting up a really big ramp on the street (because during the day, no one drove down that street).

The car went up the ramp and was flying through the air "WWWWWWWHHHHHHHOOOO HOOOOOO" screamed Calvin again.

Calvin peeked through his hands that were covering his eyes, and saw that they were in the air, and immediately shut them again.

Suddenly, a screen popped out of the dashboard.

"Hello Secret Agent M.O.M., we are now initiating your rocket boosters and auto-pilot" said a lady on the screen.

"Wow, that was weird" said Calvin, but he was too dumb to understand.

Hobbes finally opened his eyes, and looked out the rear window.

"Wow, we're really high up... I HATE HIGHTS... LET ME OUT!" said Hobbes.

Calvin began to grow younger, the effect was wearing off.

"HOBBES, SETTLE DOWN!" screamed Calvin, and he slapped Hobbes right on the cheek.

"Thank You" said Hobbes.

"You are now exiting the Earth's atmosphere" said the lady on the screen.

"Cool Hobbes, we're going into space, this reminds me of... SPACEMAN SPIFF!" screamed Calvin, and he got out his Spiff outfit.

He was about to jump out of the window, but Hobbes held him back.

"HEY, I WAS TRYING TO FLY!" screamed Calvin in a very annoyed tone.

"Okay, airhead, I betcha anything, if you went out there, you would run out of breath in 30 seconds" said Hobbes.

"Okay, you're on" said Calvin.

Calvin jumped out the window, and grabbed onto the antenna of the car.

5 seconds, and Calvin made it look like he had no doubt that he was going to win this bet.

10 seconds, Calvin looking a little out of breath.

20 seconds, Calvin was slamming on the windshield, telling Hobbes to let him in.

Hobbes let him in.

"I'm not paying you anything" said Calvin.

"Oh, so this is the thanks I get for saving your butt'" said Hobbes.

Their argument was interrupted by the lady on the screen.

"You are now heading right towards Mars, prepare landing gear".

Calvin pushed the landing gear button, and the wheels popped out again.

The car went into a steep dive.

"You are now 20 yards away from the ground of Mars" said the lady.

"10 yards"

"5 yards"

"WELCOME TO MARS" said the lady.

Calvin and Hobbes put on their space helmets and began to walk around.

Suddenly, Calvin was nailed by a clod of dirt.

Then, Hobbes was nailed by a clod of dirt.

After a few seconds, there was a barrage of dirt clods flying at Calvin and Hobbes.

"Hey everybody look! It's Calvin, the one that sent us to this dreaded planet".

It was one of the Snow Goons.

"HEY SNOW GOONS, WEIRDOS, I HAVE SOMETHING TO TELL YOU" screamed Calvin, but he was just hit by more dirt clods.

Calvin finally just decided to throw the metal container that had the letter in it at the Snow Goons and Weirdos.

One of the Weirdos was nailed in the head with the metal container.

"YOW!" screamed the Weirdo.

One of the Snow Goons picked up the metal container and pulled out the letter.

The Snow Goon read it to all of the other Weirdos and Snow Goons.

After they were done reading, the leaders of the Weirdos and Snow Goons asked Calvin "WHEN ARE WE LEAVING?"

"Oh so your interested... well... we can leave now" said Calvin.

"YEAH! THE WORLD IS GOING TO COME TO AN END!" screamed all of the Weirdos and Snow Goons.


	4. The Crazy Art Teacher

_All of the things the art teacher does in this chapter, are based on true things that my art teacher did. I will put a star () next to whatever my art teacher did. _

_-calvinhobbes1010_

Chapter 4:

The Crazy Art Teacher

"CALVIN, YOU HAVE TO GET READY FOR SCHOOL" screamed Calvin's mom.

Calvin had just got back from Mars, and he had the Snow Goons and Weirdoes crammed into the guest room of their house.

Unusually, Calvin woke up in an instant.

He was very excited about his evil plan to take over the world.

He ran downstairs and ate his breakfast quickly.

"Hey, where's the fire" said Calvin's mom.

"Just hurrying so I can get to school" said Calvin.

Calvin's mom's jaw dropped.

"I can't believe the day has come! Calvin actually is excited to go to school" said Calvin's mom.

"Well, actually I'm excited about something else" said Calvin.

"Please tell me you don't have a girlfriend" said Calvin's mom.

"EEEEEEEEWWWWWWWW! No, I've just got a plan to take over the world" said Calvin quickly.

"What?" said Calvin's mom, as if she didn't hear her son correctly, but Calvin was already out the door.

Calvin had shoved the blueprints in his backpack, but forgot to zipper it.

The blueprints fell out of his backpack while he ran down the aisle of the bus.

It had landed in the backpack of a kindergartener.

"Hey Susie" said Calvin.

"Oh my gosh. You actually said hey to me. Who are you and what have you done with Calvin!" screamed Susie.

"I'm just excited for school today" said Calvin.

"HALLELUJAH!" screamed Susie.

When the bus arrived at school, the kindergartener ran into the art room to deliver a note to the crazy art teacher.

"Here you go Miss Crazy Art Teacher" said the kindergartener.

"NOW GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE I GET MY BOOK OUT AND THROW IT AT YOU!" screamed the Crazy Art Teacher in her evil voice. (throwing book at a kid)

The kindergartener ran towards the door, and the blueprint fell out of the kindergartener's unzipped backpack, and fell into the Crazy Art Teacher's Secret Drawer that was opened.

The Crazy Art Teacher slammed the drawer shut, not seeing the blueprint inside.

Calvin unzipped his backpack inside the classroom, about to read the blueprint, when he saw it wasn't there.

"OH SHOOT! WHERE'S MY BLUEPRINT TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD... I mean... where's my apple for lunch" said Calvin.

He tried to think back on who he walked past on the bus.

"Oh no, it's in that annoying kindergartener's backpack" said Calvin.

While they were sitting in class, Miss Wormwood had accidentally fallen asleep. This was the perfect chance for Calvin to get his blueprints back.

He snuck out of the room, absolutely unnoticed, and ran down to the kindergarten classrooms.

Right when he was about to open the kindergarten door, an X-Acto Knife flew right past his head, sticking into the door.

He turned around and saw the Crazy Art Teacher standing there with X-Acto Knives in her hand.

"DO YOU SEE WHAT I HAVE IN MY HAND" screamed the Crazy Art Teacher, threatening Calvin with the X-Acto Knife. ( My art teacher said "Do you see what I have in my hand)

"HOW DID YOU GET MY BLUEPRINTS" screamed Calvin.

"I found them in my drawer with my boxing gloves" said the Crazy Art Teacher (my art teacher has boxing gloves)

The Crazy Art Teacher threw another knife, just barely missing Calvin again.

"YOU'RE INSANE!" screamed Calvin.

She threw another knife, and this time Calvin jumped in the air, and tried to grab the blueprint.

But the Crazy Art Teacher kicked Calvin into the empty janitors closet, and locked the door.

The Crazy Art Teacher ran back to the art room with the blueprints.

"HEY! LET ME OUT OF HERE" screamed Calvin, but no one heard him as he pounded on the door.

Calvin just sat there and then heard the bell ring.

Wait, that's strange, there is no bell except in the junior high.

Then, he looked up at the ceiling and saw the vent.

"I CAN MAKE IT, AND STEAL THE BLUEPRINTS BACK" said Calvin.

The ceiling wasn't that high, so he just jumped up and pulled the vent out.

He began crawling through the vents.

He looked down through every vent and then finally found the art room.

He saw the Crazy Art Teacher with her boxing gloves on, and she was standing in front of a dummy with a students head on it.

"DID YOU JUST TALK" said the Crazy Art Teacher, pointing at the dummy.

There was no sound.

"I HEARD YOU TALK AGAIN!" screamed the Crazy Art Teacher.

"She's insane" whispered Calvin.

"WHO SAID THAT! I HAVE SUPERSONIC EARS" screamed the Crazy Art Teacher.

She ran over and picked the book that she used to throw at trouble making students.

She threw the book directly at the vent, causing Calvin to jump.

"I KNOW YOUR UP THERE!" screamed the Crazy Art Teacher, and she grabbed some rulers that she sharpened with a rock (my Crazy art teacher **did not** do that)

She took one of the tables and placed it under the vent.

Calvin began to crawl backwards, away from the vent.

Suddenly, a ruler stabbed through the thin metal, right in front of Calvin's face.

The stabs became quicker and more towards Calvin.

"I'M GOING TO GET YOU, WHO EVER YOU ARE" screamed the Crazy Art Teacher.

Then, Calvin saw a vent door up above him. He punched it open and crawled through.

"OHHHH, NOW WE'RE BECOMING CHICKEN NOW" screamed the Crazy Art Teacher.

Calvin heard sawing. The Crazy Art Teacher was sawing a square for her to crawl through.

"I'M COMING FOR YA" screamed the Crazy Art Teacher.

Calvin took a rock that was in his pocket and dropped it through the hole where he had entered the second layer of vents.

There was a bang.

"YES!" said Calvin.

"YOU MISSED ME YOU LITTLE PUNK!" screamed the Crazy Art Teacher.

"OH NO!" screamed Calvin, and he started to crawl quickly.

He could hear the Crazy Art Teacher right behind him.

Then he remembered the tuna fish sandwich that his mom had made him in his backpack.

"Wow, my disgusting lunch might actually come in handy" said Calvin to himself.

He waited for the Crazy Art Teacher to crawl into the second layer of vents.

As soon as she poked her head through the hole, Calvin nailed her right in the face with the tuna sandwich.

"I'm GONNA GET YOU!" screamed the Crazy Art Teacher.

Suddenly, the thin metal that was holding Calvin up gave-way and Calvin fell down to the first layer, and through the hole the Crazy Art Teacher had made.

Calvin got up, brushed himself off, and ran towards the drawer.

He tried to pull it open, but it wouldn't open.

"OH NO, I DON'T HAVE THE KEY TO OPEN THE DRAWER" said Calvin.

He heard the Crazy Art Teacher begin crawling towards the hole.

He looked around the room for a key.

The Crazy Art Teacher threw her ruler, and completely missed Calvin, but broke a jar full of paper clips open.

"OH YEAH, PAPER CLIPS CAN PICK LOCKS!" said Calvin.

He ran towards the pile of paper clips, and began to un-bend a paper clip.

"I'M NOT GONNA MISS THIS TIME!" screamed the Crazy Art Teacher, peeking her head through the hole.

Calvin quickened his pace.

Finally, he inserted the paper clip, and the drawer unlocked. He couldn't find the blueprint.

"LOOKING FOR THIS?" said the Crazy Art Teacher, holding the blueprint.

"Oh please" groaned Calvin.

He grabbed a paper-weight on the Crazy Art Teachers desk, and threw it at the hand holding the blueprint.

He missed, and suddenly, the art teacher fell through the thin metal.

She landed on a table with a loud thump.

Calvin ran over and grabbed the blueprint from her hand.

He began to run towards the door, but the door was locked!

"I am having the worst luck ever!" exclaimed Calvin.

The Crazy Art Teacher got up.

"SAY HELLO TO MY LITTLE FRIEND" screamed the Crazy Art Teacher, and she picked up a flamethrower from behind her desk.

She pushed the trigger and began waving the flame in the air.

Then, Calvin threw the paper-weight that he threw before, and threw it at the flamethrower.

He hit it directly, and cause the flamethrower to drop onto the Crazy Art Teacher's desk, igniting it along with all of the papers on it.

"NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" screamed the Crazy Art Teacher.

Calvin remembered the paper clips, and ran towards them.

The fire moved towards the paper clips, so Calvin jumped away.

The Crazy Art Teacher ran towards the drawer and put the blueprint into the drawer, and locked it.

She took the key, and threw it into the fire.

"NOOOOO, ARE YOU INSANE?" screamed Calvin.

She moved the drawer towards the fire.

"OH PLEASE NO" screamed Calvin.

The drawer caught fire.

"NNNNOOOOOOOOOOO" screamed Calvin, and he saw the Crazy Art Teacher climbing through the window, and locking the window.

"HAHAHAHA" laughed the Crazy Art Teacher, who was now outside.

Then, some blue caught his eye.

It was over in the opposite corner of the fire. THE BLUEPRINT IN THE DRAWER WAS A DECOY!

He ran towards the blueprint, and grabbed it, only one problem, he couldn't get out of the slowly catching on fire room.

He began to think, all of the paperclips were in the fire, the key was in the fire, the vent had too many holes.

Then, he saw the Crazy Art Teacher's sledge hammer.

He grabbed it, and walked towards the door, preparing to smash it.

He could barely lift it up, but finally, Calvin took the first swing.

He missed the door, and knocked the handle off of the door.

He tried again, but still, no progress. This would never work.

So then, he grabbed the Crazy Art Teacher's chainsaw and pulled the cord, starting it up.

As he was walking, he tripped over his untied shoelace, and the chainsaw flew right into the counter.

He went over to grab it, but it was stuck.

He looked behind him, and over half of the room was now covered in fire.

"All of this just for a blueprint" said Calvin.

He was running out of time.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	5. Crazy Art Teacher Meets the President

Chapter 5:

The Art Teacher Meets the President

Calvin was thinking of ways to get out of the room, when the door burst open.

The Snow Goons and Weirdos entered the room.

"Hey, you guys finally came to save me" said Calvin.

The leader Snow Goon shook his head no, and they picked Calvin up and carried him out of the room.

They carried him all the way to Calvin's house, tied him up, and threw him in the guest room.

Calvin had left them stuffed in the guest room, so they did the same to him.

The Crazy Art Teacher ran into her car.

She started driving, and then she pushed a button on her radio.

Suddenly, jets popped out and she began flying.

"Not crazy, not crazy" she said to herself.

She landed right in front of the White House in Washington D.C. and got out of her car.

"HEY, Do you have a meeting with the president" asked one of the security guard.

The Crazy Art Teacher just pulled out some modeling clay and quickly tied the two security guards together.

She kicked the door open and began running, dodging everyone who tried to stop her.

She threw the presidents door open and walked inside.

"HELLO Mr. Bush" said the Crazy Art Teacher, in her crazy voice.

"Uh, send in security" said the president.

Quickly, the art teacher pulled out Calvin's blue print.

The blueprint Calvin had in his hands in the art room was a second decoy she created.

"YOU MIGHT be interested in this" said the Crazy Art Teacher.

"Why thank you" said the president.

He stared at it, blinked, rubbed his eyes, and stared at it again.

"Now you expect me to believe that a six year old kid is going to try and take over the world" said the president.

She pulled out a video tape of Calvin, and it showed him flying to space, and gathering the Snow Goons and Weirdos.

"OH MY GOODNESS, General Guywhotakescareofseriousmatters, we need to force an attack on a house" said the president, talking on his phone.

"What house sir?" asked the general.

"WELL I DON'T KNOW THAT, JUST SEND OUT A FLEET OF ARMY TANKS AND JETS AND LOOK AROUND!" screamed the president.

This was going to turn all of Calvin's plans around.

As the President was talking on the phone, the Crazy Art Teacher pulled out what looked like a paint brush.

She pointed it at the president, and pushed a button.

Suddenly, the president dropped the phone, and had a blank stare on his face.

The Crazy Art Teacher began to talk into the paint brush.

"Hello, I am Mr. President, and I am secretly the Crazy Art Teacher" said the president.

The Crazy Art Teacher had brainwashed the president.

Then, she took out a remote control that was made out of clay.

She pushed a button, and the president reached down and picked up the phone.

"General Guywhotakescareofseriousmatters, after we take over the little punks house, lead an army to take over the rest of the world" said the president.

"What ever you say Mr. President" said the general.

Calvin struggled to get out of the ropes and duck tape, but had no luck.

Finally, the Snow Goons and Weirdos came in.

They untied him and carried him down stairs.

They sat him in front of the TV, and flipped to the news channel.

"HEY, Let's watch cartoons, I don't want to watch the news" said Calvin, but the leader Snow Goon just pointed at the TV.

"Hello my fellow Americans, today, a nice lady who calls herself the Crazy Art Teacher just came by and told me about a little boy named Calvin. He wants to take over the world. So, I am sending out a fleet of army tanks and jets to take over his house, and then the Crazy Art Teacher is going to take over the world... I MEAN... she is... uh..." said the president, and then the TV went back to cartoons.

"YEAH CARTOONS" screamed Calvin, completely forgetting that the Crazy Art Teacher was trying to take over the world.

The Snow Goons slapped him across the head.

"Oh yeah, OH SHOOT, MY CRAZY ART TEACHER IS ABOUT TO TAKEOVER THE WORLD!" screamed Calvin.

Suddenly, he heard helicopters over head.

"CALVIN, PLEASE COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP" said the guy in the helicopter.

"I'm not going down without a fight" said Calvin.


	6. Take Over the World Mayhem

Chapter 6:

Take Over the World Mayhem

"Calvin, come out with your hands up" said the helicopter guy.

Calvin gathered as many things as he could, and ran upstairs to prepare to fire.

Calvin dashed up the stairs and got up against his dresser, peeking around the corner of the dresser.

The helicopter was standing right there.

"Hobbes, Maneuver 121" said Calvin to Hobbes, who was lying under the bed.

"What's Maneuver 121?" asked Hobbes.

"YOU BUFFOON! MANUVER 121 IS WHERE YOU SNEEK UP AND OPEN THE WINDOW" said Calvin.

"Ohhhhhhhh, Ok Calvin" said Hobbes.

Hobbes rolled up into a ball and rolled towards the window, unnoticed. "OK, now take the paper clip with the string attached to it, and throw it up so it latches onto the handle of the window!" said Calvin.

"What paperclip with the string attached to it?" asked Hobbes.

Calvin looked on his bedside table across the room, and saw the paperclip with the string attached to it.

"HOBBES! I TOLD YOU TO GRAB IT YOU MORON!" screamed Calvin to Hobbes.

The guy in the helicopter heard Calvin scream.

"He's in his room, prepare to fire missile #1!" screamed the helicopter guy.

"Oh great job Calvin, he heard you. I knew you would pay for calling me names one day. I knew it." said Hobbes.

"Hobbes, quit telling me you told me so and get ready to fire" said Calvin.

Hobbes opened the window and Calvin and Hobbes grabbed all of the things they were prepared to throw.

"HOBBES, DON'T THROW MY MOM'S CHINA LAMP! SHE'LL KILL US!" screamed Calvin.

'LAUNCHING MISSLE IN 5" said the helicopter.

"CALVIN, FORGET ABOUT KNOCKING THE HELICOPTER OUT OF THE SKY AND TAKE COVER!" screamed Hobbes.

Calvin and Hobbes ran over and hid in Calvin's closet.

"LAUNCHING MISSILE IN 4" said the helicopter.

"THIS IS IT BUDDY, WE'RE DONE FOR" said Calvin to Hobbes.

"WHAT'S ALL THAT RACKET UP THERE!" screamed Calvin's mom.

"NOTHING MOM!" screamed Calvin.

"LAUNCHING MISSLE IN 3, 2, 1" said the helicopter.

"THIS IS IT!" screamed Hobbes.

Then, there was a loud explosion.

Calvin and Hobbes were wincing, waiting for the missile to hit them.

Nothing happened.

There was a loud crash, and Calvin and Hobbes got out of the closet.

They looked out the window and saw the remains of the helicopter on the driveway.

"What just happened" asked Calvin.

Then suddenly, there was a barrage of bullets flying at them.

"TAKE EVASIVE ACTION!" screamed Calvin, and they both jumped right under the bed.

"What was that!" asked Hobbes.

Calvin peeked his head out from under the bed and saw another helicopter, but this one was different.

It was painted as if it looked like a helicopter made out of school loose leaf paper.

It had math facts all over it, and in big red letters it said **MW**.

"OH MY GOODNESS IT'S MISS WORMWOOD!" screamed Calvin.

And both Calvin and Hobbes were peeking their heads out.

"THAT'S RIGHT BOYS!" screamed Miss Wormwood, as she poked her head out of the helicopter.

"Oh great, now 3 people are fighting for control of the world" said Calvin.

"NOT JUST 3 BOYS, BUT 4!" screamed Miss Wormwood, and another helicopter came in.

It was covered in detention slips, and had a big **SPTL **in black letters.

"WE HAVE 4 PEOPLE TRYING TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD!" screamed Mr. Spittle, as he poked his head out of the helicopter.

Then there was a loud, creaky voice that said "NOT JUST 4, BUT FIVE!" screamed Calvin's gym teacher, flying in his helicopter, which was covered in sports sayings such as "There is now crying in baseball" and "We're gonna play a nice game of DODGEBALL".

_Oh great, now my psycho gym teacher is here_, though Calvin.

"NOT JUST 4 PEOPLE, BUT 6!" came another voice.

"OK, This whole NOT JUST PEOPLE thing is getting annoying" said Calvin.

Another helicopter came in, and Calvin's mom and dad were in it.

The Crazy Art Teacher came in flying in her helicopter.

"NOW I'M GONNA TAKE OVER THE WORLD!" screamed the Crazy Art Teacher.

"No, I'm gonna take over the world" said Miss Wormwood.

"No, we're gonna take over the world" said Calvin's mom and dad.

Then, before anyone knew it, there was a war of helicopters firing their missiles saying "I'M TAKING OVER THE WORLD!".

"Wow, my plan to take over the world has all the adults fighting over who's going to take over the world" said Calvin.

"While their occupied, why don't we go get the Snow Goons and Weirdos and take over the world" said Hobbes.

"Good idea" said Calvin.

Calvin went downstairs, and saw something shocking.

Now the Weirdos and Snow Goons were having a war.

There were snowballs and laser blasts flying everywhere.

"RUN TO THE KITCHEN!" screamed Calvin.

But Hobbes wasn't listening, he began fighting on the Weirdos side in the war.

"My gosh, and I thought Iwas the violent, war happy freak! Now there are to wars going on in my house and right outside my house. SWEET! My living room and driveway are going to be historical places!" screamed Calvin.

He ran into his mom and dads room and turned on the TV, and saw his house with all the helicopters fighting outside it.

A reporter came on and said "Here, at this very house, there are two wars going on. One against almost all the responsible adults in this city, and the other between Deranged Snow Men and Weirdos From Another Planet, this is a historical day and place" said the reporter.

"And now, a war has broke out in Washington DC, and all of the other capitals of the world. The reason, because everyone wants to take over the world" said the reporter.

"Wait, something just came to me, I want to take over the world" said the reporter, and she jumped into the news van, pushed a button, and some helicopter blades popped out of the top and she was in the battle.

"This is weird. Now everyone wants to take over the world, and I'm just sitting here on my mom and dads bed watching it all happen. I BETTER GO GET FIGHTING!" screamed Calvin.


	7. Nelvin

Chapter 7:

Nelvin

Calvin jumped into his cardboard box, and he pushed the war mode button.

Missile launchers popped out of the sides, a jet popped out of the back, he had to machine guns on the bottom, and he had a license plate that said "6+6 IHATEMATH"

Calvin's cardboard box was lifted into the air, and the steering wheel popped out.

Calvin put his goggles on and flew through the window, shattering it.

He pushed the machine gun button, and knocked down the already, pre-damaged, gym teacher's helicopter.

He was knocking down all of the helicopters.

"Man, I'm dominating the battlefield" said Calvin.

After almost all of the helicopters down, Calvin said "I WIN, I'M THE CHAMPION", but he was interrupted.

"Hello Calvin" said Susie, in her helicopter.

Her helicopter was covered in pink with pictures of hearts and Mr. Bunns.

The machine guns popped out of the side, and she put her hands on the triggers.

Calvin did the same.

"Your going down Susie" said Calvin to himself.

Before Calvin nail Susie with his missiles, there were heart shaped bullets covering his cardboard box with holes.

"AAAHHHHH!" screamed Calvin.

His cardboard box was going into a nose dive.

It crashed right into the ground.

After a few seconds, Calvin came out of the twisted, burning wreckage.

He pulled out his emergency bazooka, and pointed it right at Susie's helicopter.

He pushed the trigger, and nailed the bottom of Susie's helicopter.

The helicopter was struggling to stay in the air, but the Calvin was covered in a net.

He was being picked up into the air.

He looked up and saw a helicopter.

It had pictures of chess pieces and math facts all over it.

It was the new kid (who was a nerd), Nelvin.

Calvin pointed the bazooka at the helicopter, pushed the trigger, but it was out of rockets.

"DARNIT!" screamed Calvin.

He was carried into the helicopter, and there stood Nelvin.

"Oh, Calvin, great for you to join us" said Nelvin.

"Guards, throw him in the back with the others" said Nelvin.

Two muscular men lifted up a hatch door and threw Calvin in.

Calvin struggled to get out, but the door was slammed shut.

He looked around the dark room, and heard whispering.

Then, there was a bright flash of light, and it dimmed.

He could see a boy holding a lamp, which he had just lit.

"Hey everybody look, it's Calvin" said the boy.

These were all kids either in his class, or in his neighborhood.

Then. he looked behind him and saw all of the Snow Goons and Weirdos, along with Hobbes.

The hatch door was opened again, and someone else was thrown in.

It was Susie.

Candace, who was already inside, greeted Susie.

Then, the door was opened again and all of the adults were thrown inside.

It seemed as if this place could hold a lot of people.

"Calvin, you're here!" said his parents.

"Yeah, and we need to figure out away to get out" said Calvin.

"YEAH!" said everyone else.

The hatch door opened again, and Nelvin peeked in.

"You know I can here every word you say. And besides, there is no way this door can be opened from the inside. MWAH HAHAHAH!" said Nelvin.

Calvin threw a pebble at Nelvin, hitting him square in the face.

"YOW! That hurt" said Nelvin, but he was immediately tackled by Calvin.

Calvin had already thought of a plan.

Nelvin lie on the floor, and Calvin went over and started fighting the guards.

"I NEED BACKUP!" yelled Calvin, but everyone was already emptying the hatch.

Once everyone was out, they threw Nelvin in there and slammed the door shut.

All of the kids ran and began jumping onto the guards, and Calvin got on one's head and covered his eyes.

The guard ran into the wall, and Calvin jumped off.

The guard had sparks coming out of him, and suddenly opened up.

It was a robot with one of Nelvin's nerdy friends.

Calvin went over, opened the hatch door, and threw Nelvin's friend inside.

He looked back at the other guard, but he was already on the ground and someone was carrying the nerdy kid over.

They slammed the door shut.

Then Calvin thought.

_How about all of the kids take over the world._

He looked over at the adults, and all of the other kids had the same idea.

"ATTACK THE ADULTS!" screamed Calvin, and all of the kids tried to pin the parents down.

Once the adults were pinned down, the kids carried them over to the hatch.

Calvin opened the door and all of the adults were thrown inside.

_What if I took over all of the kids. I'll do that later, once we take over the world first._

"WAIT! What about the Snow Goons and Weirdos" said Calvin.

Everyone pointed out of the window, and Calvin looked out.

"SEND DOWN THE NET AND GET THEM!" screamed Calvin.

One kid pushed the net button, and all of the Weirdos and Snow Goons were captured.

"NOW LET'S TAKE OVER THE WORLD!" screamed all of the kids.

Calvin laughed.


	8. Overthrowing the Kid Empire Goes Awry

Chapter 8:

Overthrowing the Kid Empire Goes Awry

Calvin sat in the helicopter as the kid empire flew to the White House. He was plotting his rule over the world.

_Once I overthrow the Kid Empire, I will force every world leader to bow down to me._

What Calvin didn't know, is that all of the other kids were planning their reign over the world.

They landed at the White House, and almost instantly, every kid on that helicopter was fighting to rule the world.

Calvin pulled out Nelvin's _Into the Hatch Gun 3000.5_ and shot everyone that got in his way.

Calvin ran over to the side over to the side of the White House, and hid behind the bushes.

He looked out into Washington DC, and saw the most unbelievable scene.

While Washington DC was being destroyed by it's own country, it was also being invaded by other countries.

This was almost the second Civil War. But this time, all of the other countries saw the weakness of the US as it was fighting, and decided to take over it.

Calvin forgot about all his worries about taking over the world, and thought up a way to save the US.

First, Calvin had to get inside the president's room.

He ran back over to the helicopter, dodging all the vaporizer blasts flying at him.

He began pulling out the rope that was used to lower the net, and then began gnawing the rope with his teeth.

"PLAUGH! spit spit" said Calvin, after his was finished gnawing the rope.

He ran back over to the bushes, and tied a rock to the rope.

He threw the rock at the president's window, shattering it.

Calvin covered his head as the glass fell to the ground.

He tugged on the rope, making sure it was secured on something.

On the other end of the rope, the president was hanging on to the rock.

"It's an intruder" said the president, who was still brainwashed from the Crazy Art Teacher.

Calvin looped the rope around his jeans' belt loop, put his feet up against the wall, and began climbing up the wall.

Calvin was up about 30 feet, which could probably kill him. Then, the president let go of the rope, causing Calvin to fall.

"AAAAHHHHH!" screamed Calvin, but then, right before Calvin hit the ground, the rock got caught on the secretary's desk, holding Calvin up.

"That was close" said Calvin, and he continued climbing.

He finally made it into the presidents room, and saw the president standing right there, holding a gun.

"Now put your hands up" said the paranoid president.

"You know other countries are invading the US right now" said Calvin.

"No duh! Why do you think I have a gun for my protection" said the president.

"Well you need to inform the whole country" said Calvin.

"Do you know how much craziness that will cause?" said the president.

"Well that's a risk we're gonna have to take" said the Calvin.

"Forget it" said the president.

Plan A had failed Calvin.

_I wonder were Hobbes is,_ thought Calvin.


	9. King Hobbes of the Tuna Slaves

Chapter 9:

King Hobbes of the Tuna Slaves

"Hey kid, look, we don't have to worry about any terrorists taking over our country. Just look at this guy!" said the president.

There sat Hobbes in a throne, and he was waving to everyone on the TV.

A reporter came on and said "We have new ruler in this world, and his name is Hobbes. To everyone, he just looked like a stuffed tiger. But after he won the war of the Snow Goons and Weirdos, he went on to greatness by transforming into half tiger, half man".

Hobbes looked like he did when only Calvin was around.

"Oh geez, I can't believe my stuffed tiger would actually rule the world one day" said Calvin.

"Well, I guess my job is over!" said the president, and he ripped off his suit, so he was only wearing pajamas.

He sat down in his seat and drank some coffee and opened up a box of doughnuts.

A group of reporters and camera men burst through the door of the presidents room, and he was now on the TV.

"So Mr. President, what do you have to say about the new world ruler?" asked one of the reporters.

"Well, my job is over. So if you see, I am just relaxing now. All of the problems are that tigers shoulders, not mine" said the president.

"What do you think the world will become with the new world ruler?" asked one of the reporters.

"Oh well, I don't know. And right now I don't care" said the president.

All of the reporters turned around to their camera men and said "Well that's what our _"careless" _president has to say about the new world ruler.

Interviewers were going crazy, asking Hobbes millions of questions.

"So Hobbes, what is your title going to be?" asked one of the reporters.

"Well, I was thinking Babe Magnet, but I thought that wouldn't appeal to our male people, so I have decided to be called KING HOBBES OF THE TUNA SLAVES!" said King Hobbes.

"Why of the tuna slaves?" asked another reporter.

"Because I have decided that each day, every person of the world will have to make me a meal with tuna in it, or else they will be put in jail" said Hobbes.

Everyone gasped.

"Well, what will happen to all of the businesses of the world?" asked another reporter.

"I have decided to destroy all of the businesses and have a selected few for each country to be the owners of the Tuna Slaves" said Hobbes.

"And who are these few going to be?" asked another reporter.

"Well I have some names" said King Hobbes.

Calvin was watching the TV from the presidents room.

"Oh phew! At least I am going to be an owner" said Calvin.

"Ok, Susie Derkins and all of the girls in Calvin's class because I think they are pretty..." said King Hobbes.

"WHERE AM I! I thought I would be first on the list!" screamed Calvin.

"Calvin's mom and dad, who are so caring of Calvin..." said King Hobbes.

"He said my name two times in their, but none of them were appointing me as an owner" said Calvin.

"Miss Wormwood, who teaches so many children the joy of school..." said King Hobbes.

"MISS WORMWOOD?" screamed Calvin.

"Settle down kid, you'll be on there" said the president.

"The president, and all of the other important leaders except ones who have to do with terrorism" said King Hobbes

"And last, all the girls of the world" said Hobbes, finishing his list.

"I'M NOT ON THERE!" screamed Calvin.

"THAT'S IT. I'M STARTING A RIOT" screamed Calvin.

Calvin ran out of the White House, and made a sign.

"DOWN WITH THE POWER, UP WITH ME! DOWN WITH THE POWER, UP WITH ME!" screamed Calvin, but then he was nailed by a water balloon thrown by a girl.

"I LIKE OUR NEW WORLD RULER, HE'S ACTUALLY NICE TO US GIRLS!" screamed the girl who threw the water balloon.


	10. Tuna Fish Camp Sector 7 and a Half

Chapter 10:

Tuna Fish Camp Sector 7.5

Calvin had gone home the next day, him and his mom and dad were packing up for Tuna Fish Camp.

"Now Calvin, I know you don't want to go to Tuna Fish Camp, but our new world ruler demanded it. So we will be the slave owners of Sector 7, and you will be in the less important Sector 7.5" said Calvin's dad.

"Hooray, I can't wait to go" said Calvin sarcastically.

The bus arrived, and had big letters on the side saying "Sectors 7 and 7.5".

Pretty much everyone in Calvin's neighborhood was on that bus.

Calvin moved towards the back and sat down. Moe sat in the seat next to him.

"I never thought I would be a slave of your stupid stuffed tiger" said Moe, with his head against the seat in front of him.

"Yeah. I'm planning a break-out, and I need as many people as possible" said Calvin.

"Count me in" said Moe. Calvin looked around the crowded bus, and saw to boys in his class in front of him.

"Hey, are you guys in Sector 7.5?" asked Calvin. "Yeah" said the two boys.

"I'm planning a break-out. There's too many slave owners on this bus, so I'll tell you the plan at camp" said Calvin.

About 2 hours later, the bus pulled into the Tuna Fish Camp. Every boy in the US was there working their butts off, and the girls and some adults were sitting in pool chairs, sipping some lemonade.

There was a sign that said "Welcome To Tuna Fish Camp! The Camp That Gives King Hobbes a Full Tummy". It had a picture of Hobbes, stuffing his face with a tuna fish sandwich.

Calvin got out of the bus, and his group walked over to the tent marked 7.5.

The tent was smelly, and had the worst colors. It was pitch black with orange stripes.

Calvin was very hot, and already hated this place before he started working.

His owner was... SUSIE!

"Oh, look who it is. It's the king's owner. I guess he hates you, since he didn't make you an owner" said Susie.

She was sitting in her beach chair, enjoying a nice refreshing root-beer, and had two kids fanning her with palm tree leaves.

"Now what are we supposed to do here?" asked Calvin.

"If you look outside, there are really long tables. There are two sides on each table, and they are like a factory line. The first kid hands the 2nd kid a plate, then the 2nd kid hands the next kid the plate with bread on it, and so on, making a tuna sandwich." said Susie.

"You guys will be at Table #330" said Susie.

"330 TABLES! HOW MANY TUNA FISH SANDWICHES DOES THIS TIGER NEED!" screamed Calvin and his colleagues.

"Hey, I don't make the rules" said Susie.

Calvin and his colleagues sat down at the empty table, and waited for the lady who was making sure everyone was working passed.

"Now I need you guys to look around and look for weaknesses to break out" said Calvin.

They began working, looking around after their stage of the process was done.

The camp was lined with cement walls, with barbed, electric wire. There were watch towers at each corner, and a gate that had a guard standing in a booth right next to it.

"Ok, I have a plan" said Calvin.

He waited for the work-checker lady to pass and he began to discuss with his colleagues.

"Now, does anyone here have a tape recorder?" asked Calvin.

One of the two boys raised his hand.

"Great. Now what we're going to do is record me talking in Hobbes' voice, and tell the guards that it is ok and that don't need to keep a lookout and they can go to sleep. Then, we need to sneak this tape into the control center, which is the booth by the gate, and then while they are resting, we'll play it by ear" said Calvin.

"HEY BLONDIE! GET WORKING!" screamed the work-checker.

Calvin couldn't wait to get out of this dreaded place.


	11. Operation BOOT and The End of It

Chapter 11:

Operation BOOT and the End of It

The night was coming near, and so was the breakout.

Everyone headed towards their tent, and got ready to go to bed.

"Prepare for Operation B.O.O.T." said Calvin.

"What the heck is Operation Boot?" asked Moe.

"Operation **B**reak **O**ut **O**f **T**una camp" said Calvin.

"Oooohhh" said Moe.

Susie got into her bed, and slowly drifted to sleep.

"Operation B.O.O.T. is a go" said Calvin, and everyone got out of their beds.

Calvin and Kenneth (one of the other boys) were going to sneak the tape recording into the security outposts.

But before they could do that, the other boys (besides Moe), had to slip a sleep gas bomb into the security outposts.

"Go sneak the sleeping gas bomb into the security outposts so we can place the recordings of Hobbes in there" said Calvin.

The boys went into the security outpost, and Joe went out and began dancing to distract the security guard.

"HEY KID, GET BACK IN YOUR TENT!" screamed the security guard.

The other boys slipped the sleeping gas bomb in, and it opened up.

"Feeling sleepy" said the guard, and then he fell asleep.

Calvin went in and slipped the recording into the VCR.

He pushed play and it played on all of the guard's monitors.

All of the guards got down from their outposts after watching the tape, and put their nightcaps on for bed.

Then, Moe came over, and began throwing the boys one by one over the fence.

Then, once they were all over the fence, they threw a rope back over and Moe climbed up.

"Yes, we're out!" said Calvin.

"Now all we have to do is go and get Hobbes" said Calvin.

They got in the car and Moe got in the drivers seat.

"Wait, I don't know how to get to Washington D.C." said Moe.

"Let me drive" said Calvin.

Calvin had been watching how they got to camp when they drove here.

About 3 hours later, they finally arrived at the White House.

"Move it movie it" said Calvin, sounding like an army commander.

They broke in and went into the president's room, hopefully where Hobbes was.

They broke the door down and entered the room.

"OK HOBBES, COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP".

"Ok you got me" said Hobbes.

He was in the shadowy corner of the room.

"Come out to where we can see ya" said Calvin.

Hobbes came out, along with the president, and the president had a vaporizer gun pointing at Hobbes' head.

"Help me" said Hobbes.

Right after Hobbes said help me, Moe hurled Calvin at the president.

Calvin nailed the president, sending them both out the window.

CRASH!

"CALVIN, NNNOOOOO" screamed Hobbes.

"Don't worry" said Moe, as he was pushed a button on a remote.

Suddenly, the remote had began to be pulling up a fishing line.

Calvin finally showed up.

He had been attached to the fishing line.

"Now we all promise not to betray each other" said Calvin, after he was pulled up.

"Yeah" said everyone.

"Then, I guess we are all going to rule the world" said Calvin.

_Calvin had finally gotten his dream of ruling the world._

**THE END**


End file.
